Dance of the Dragon
by adarial ciao
Summary: Much is expected of Draco Malfoy, but becoming liberated by dance with the aid of Harry Potter, does not fall under those expectations. AU, no magic
1. Chapter One

A/N: To anyone who has read my other story on ff.net, Treasures of Old, thank you. But, I'm not sure I will be continuing it. Mainly because I just don't like the plot or the characterization. Sorry. But I do hope that you will enjoy this story! It's based on Dirty Dancing, but with noticable changes to the plot, because, well, Draco has...parts...that would make it impossible for it to be just like the movie.

Disclaimer: Plot not mine, only bits and pieces of it. Characters not mine.

* * *

Prologue

Draco Malfoy lounged in the backseat of his family's spacious car and watched the beautiful mountain scenery fly past the tinted windows. He tried to focus on the dark evergreens and vibrant blue sky, but the cramp in his back was rather distracting. He had been in the back seat of the car for hours now, alternating between sleeping and reading, and was becoming steadily more and more anxious to finally reach the mysterious mountain resort they were to be lodging at for the next three weeks.

He sighed, rolling his neck to work out a cramp, and looked over to see his sister, Pansy, busily brushing her ridiculously long blond hair. Oh, good, thought Draco, we must be nearly there . And right he was, for as the car progressed it's way around the curving mountain drive, a large yet quaint hotel loomed in the distance. Before the grand estate lay large grassy fields, speckled with gazebos and driving ranges, graveled trails and a calm, peaceful lake stretching far upon the horizon.

Turning around with a satisfied smile upon her painted lips, Narcissa Malfoy, addressed her two children, "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Chapter One

Hogwarts, Draco soon learned, was a mountain resort for families, owned and run by one Cornelius Fudge, a patient of his father. They were to be staying as his special guests at the expansive resort, and were to be treated in due manner.

"Such lovely children you have, Lucius! Why, Draco is a spitting image of you! And Pansy, my dear, such a beauty," raved the elderly man. "And Narcissa! You are looking just as ravishing as ever," he went on, placing a smiling kiss upon Narcissa's readily offered hand.

"Yes, thank you, Fudge. And how is that blood pressure doing?" replied Lucius with a smile of his own that just barely stretched his elegant mug.

"Draco, Pansy," said Mr.Fudge, looking them each in the eye; "I want you to know, that were it not for your father," he paused dramatically for effect, "I would be standing here dead." He broke out in a boisterous laugh then, as Lucius bowed his slightly in thanks of the praise.

Draco observed this all with an indifferent face, smiling the obligatory Malfoy smile as Mr. Fudge thanked his father. He was used to situations such as this. After all, his father was a highly respected physician of impeccable class, and his children were expected to behave accordingly. They were to exude the same charm and grace as their parents, while maintaining the cool air that defined a Malfoy.

As Draco watched his father and Mr. Fudge converse, he took in his surroundings. He didn't quite know what to expect of Hogwarts. The Malfoy's were a close family. They all loved and respected each other, and valued each other's company, but that's not to say they enjoyed gallivanting around together and acting like happy fools, as many of the families Draco saw were doing. No, a 'Family Night' in the Malfoy household usually consisted of Narcissa and Pansy doing each other's nails and hair, while Draco and Lucius sat by the fire, reading. Taking that in to consideration, Draco couldn't quite rationalize why exactly his parents had chosen Hogwarts, of all places, to vacation to. Fudge probably gave father a good deal , thought Draco, reasoning that this could be the only motive for his father to drive six hours in a car to the middle of nowhere just to spend time with his family. Either that or Narcissa thought it was the posh thing to do.

Draco decided he didn't care. He was here, no use in wondering why; he might as well try to find a way to make this vacation tolerable. At least , thought Draco despairingly, I brought all of my summer homework . This notion, however, did nothing to improve his mood, for he simply could not believe that despite the fact that he had just graduated high school, at the top of his class no less, that he still had summer homework to do! It hadn't even started, and already Draco was beginning to despise college.

"Ron! Ron, get the Malfoy's bags!" barked Fudge, effectively breaking Draco out of his reverie. A tall ginger haired man that looked to be around his own age walked towards Draco, giving him a broad smile, as he opened the trunk of the Malfoy car and started retrieving the bags. As Draco began to help, lifting his father's bag with care, Ron joked with him.

"Hey, you looking for a job," he said with another bright smile. Draco returned it shyly, not used to being talked to in such a casual manner. Actually, Draco realized, he wasn't used to being talked to at all. While in school, he had kept mostly to himself, immersed in his studies. The consequences of failing, and subsequently not being accepted to the top medical school in the nation, greatly outweighed the benefits of any sort of social life. Draco didn't even want to ponder what would happen to him if he didn't meet Lucius's strict standards.

"Oh, Mother! Look at that boy!" cooed Pansy as a handsome boy with black hair swept past. "Oh, Mother! I knew I should have brought those coral shoes!" she wailed, looking distraught. Draco couldn't help but tease her.

"Oh p-poor P-Pansy! How are you ever going to get laid with only ten pairs of shoes! Such a tragedy!" taunted Draco in a low voice so that only his sister could hear. Pansy glared and smacked him with her purse in return.

"Children!" said Lucius in an icy voice, staring at them with cold gray eyes. Nothing more was needed to chastise the two teens.

"Well now, if you will just follow me," said Fudge tentatively, breaking the tension in the air, "and I'll show you to your cabin. I saved the best room for my special guests!" he said, his smile back in place. And with that, they began the short hike to their cabin, Draco trudging sullenly along behind the others.

Later that evening found Draco in a crowd of happy families, his face once again indifferent, with his arms wrapped around Lavender Brown's waist. She was the granddaughter of Mr.Fudge, and had practically been pushed into his arms after a lavish dinner. Not that she minded of course. Draco certainly wasn't stunning or gorgeous, but he had a unique beauty to him that as of yet nobody could define. Lavender didn't care about defining Draco, anyway; no, she just cared about bedding him. So, she had led him out to the dance floor quite energetically, despite his claims that he could not dance. At all. Lavender insisted, however, and a stern look on his father's face told him not to argue.

Draco tried to move his body to the rhythm. He tried to mimic the other dancers on the floor. He tried to emulate the stiff movements of their legs as they moved in steady circles around the wooden floor. He tried to follow the slight lead that Lavender was giving him, even though it was he who should be leading her. Nevertheless, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't find the rhythm, no matter how hard he tried, and couldn't help but feel shame at the fact that he couldn't even do the fox trot.

He thanked whoever decided that Lavender should be the one in charge of tonight's entertainment, as she quickly excused herself, leaving Draco alone, standing awkwardly on the dance floor. Weaving his way out of the sea of bodies, he excused himself as well, deciding that what he needed was a quick walk around the grounds.

As the cool night air caressed his pale face, his mind couldn't help but returning to a scene from earlier tonight. He had been exploring the main house after everything had been settled in the cabin, and was wandering around the main terrace when he heard Mr. Fudge addressing the waiters.

"You all are college boys. I went to Yale, Harvard, and Princeton…all the top colleges in the nations to find you. And why is that?" he asked the idle group of waiters, all dressed in crisp white jackets and matching pants. "I shouldn't have to remind you!" he gesticulated wildly. "This is a family place! Families come here to have fun! And it's your job to show the daughters a good time! Even the dogs!" he said, with a meaningful look to them all. "Take 'em out to the terrace, gaze at the stars! Romance them any way you want!" he said enthusiastically. Draco couldn't help but be disgusted at Fudge's use of the term 'dogs' and made a mental note to warn Pansy of what 'family entertaining' really meant at Hogwarts.

Just then, a group of rowdy men all dressed in plain white t-shirts with 'Hogwarts' emblazoned across the chest came in, carrying microphones and amps and various other equipment. They were led by a tall man with shaggy black hair, and the most vibrant green eyes Draco had ever seen. He smiled lazily and addressed the waiters. "Ya hear that, boys!" he said before he was cut off by Fudge.

"Well if it isn't the entertainment staff. You have your own rules!" he said accusingly towards the black haired man. "They pay you for dance lessons! Anything dance they want! But nothing else! You hear me?" the pudgy Fudge growled. The man merely rolled his eyes and continued on his way. He was stopped, however, when the man Pansy had been admiring earlier addressed him.

" You got that Harry? Think you can remember what you can and can't touch?" he asked with blatant disrespect. Draco could see Harry's jaw clench with anger, but he didn't rise to the bait.

"You just put your pickle on everybody's plate, and leave the hard stuff to me, college boy," was his own flippant remark, as he wound his way through the tables, Blaise (as Draco would later learn), glaring steadily at his back.

Draco didn't know why but he was very intrigued by Harry. He had never seen somebody move so fluidly, so carelessly, yet still in such a demanding manner. He had such a powerful presence, that you couldn't help but stare at him. Very much like Father , thought Draco. Yet, it was somehow different. His father's presence was frightening, it demanding respect. But it was a respect that came from fear. Harry's presence was entrancing. The respect Draco had felt for Harry, if it could even qualify as that, was more earned then demanding.

He was so caught in his own mind that Draco didn't even notice that he had wandered into the staff quarters, or that Ron was walking towards him carrying three huge watermelons, until he literally walked into him.

"Oh excuse me! I'm sorry," mumbled Draco, embarrassed at his fault. "Let me help you with those," he offered and took one of the melons as Ron juggled the other two.

"No, really, that's okay! You aren't even supposed to be here! Go on back to the Main House. I saw you dancing with Lavender," he teased as he made lewd gestures with the melons. Draco scowled, and and handed the melon back to Ron. As he began to walk away, he heard a call behind him. He turned slowly, he gaze cool and steady.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Ron meekly, glancing around nervously, the muscles in his arms straining under the weight of the watermelons. Draco waited a moment, letting Ron suffer just the smallest bit, before he walked forward and took one of the offending melons. Ron's trademark bright smile returned as he joked and laughed, "Your parents would kill you! Hell, Old Fudge'd kill me!"

Draco chuckled quietly, thinking that yes, his father certainly would kill him for coercing with staff members . He could even hear the disgust in his father's voice as he imagined his reaction. He followed Ron up to a large set of double doors from which he could hear music blaring, and when Ron threw himself against them, he couldn't suppress the gasp of surprise at the sight that greeted his eyes.

_TBC_

* * *

_Review? Please? You've taken all this time to read it...come on...why not? _


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Tis chapter the second. Read closely for hints on the pairing. Some are quite evident...others...not so much. Not all is as it seems!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

* * *

Chapter Two

Draco Malfoy had never in his life witnessed anything like the surging mass of sweaty bodies before him His eyes were wide with shock and his breath caught in his throat as his eyes hungrily surveyed the bodies grinding against each other to the ryhthm of the pulsating bass. Arms wound around twisting waists and legs wrapped around rolling hips. Hands explored every inch of every body; nothing was left unmarked.

"Wh-where did they learn to do that?" asked Draco incredulously, still staring wide-eyed at the crowd before him.

"I don't know. Kids are doing it in the basements back home," replied a laughing Ron as he began to weave his way through the mass to a small bar on the other side of the room. Draco quickly followed, trying his best to avoid bumping into the undulating couples. Upon reaching the small wooden bar lined with a few sparse stools, all he could do was stare and try to quell the growing heat within him.

Suddenly a cheer erupted through the crowd as a couple burst through the large doors. Standing on his tip toes, Draco identified the boisterous man whom everyone was focused on as the same man who had intrigiued him earlier that very night: it was Harry. On his arm was a petite woman with flaming red hair, and freckles to match. She rather reminded Draco of Ron.

The couple made their way through the turbulent crowd, greeting people with claps on the back and kisses on the cheek, and finally came to a halt in the middle of the dance floor, right as the chords of a new song began to drift through the air. Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from the duo as they began to move with the music, gliding across the dance floor yet never breaking the sultry connection between their eyes or bodies. It was one of, if not the, single sexiest thing Draco had ever witnessed. _Not that the list is that long_, he reminded himself.

Ron must have noticed him staring, for he gently nudged him, asking, "They look great together, don't they?"

"Yes, the certainly do," replied Draco, finally breaking his gaze and turning to look at Ron. _Yes_, he decided as he scrutinized the ginger-haired man's face, _that woman and Ron look strikingly alike_.

"Yeah, you'd think they were a couple," said Ron returing his attention to dancing couple. Draco could only stutter in shock.

"You mean they arent?" he asked, looking incredibly skeptical.

"Nah, not since we were kids," he said in a tone that left Draco curious. He decided, however, not to pry at the moment, instead questioning Ron on the reference of 'we'.

"Oh yeah," said Ron matter-of-factly, "us three, we go way back. Harry--that guy--and Ginny, my sister--the one he's dancing with--we've been friends since Harry moved in with his aunt and uncle. They lived right down the street; we played together when we were kids. Harry and Ginny didn't last too long though. It was a bit weird, you know, your best friend dating your younger sister." Ron gave a mock shudder of disgust before the smile that Draco quickly realized was always there returned. The laughing manner in which Ron spoke of Harry and Ginny's relationship didn't slip past Draco, and the mention of Harry moving in with his aunt and uncle only piqued his growing curiosity.

Once again gazing out at the dance floor, Draco caught sight of Harry and Ginny, and studied their gazes and the way their bodies moved together. He had trouble believing that they were only friends, but as he looked closer, he could tell that the only passion between the two was a passion for dance; the only lust resonating off their hot and sweaty bodies was a lust for the music as it sent sparks through the air. There was nothing between the couple, only friendship and a mutual love for dance.

The song ended and Harry made his way over to where Ron and Draco were standing, stopping every few feet to dance with one person or another. Upon reaching the bar, he addressed Draco with a gaurded look, and asked Ron tightly, "What's he doing here?"

"Don't worry, he came with me," said Ron lightly, asurring Harry.

"I carried a water melon," said Draco shyly, and as Harry regarded him strangely before disappearing back into the crowd, he berated himself mentally for his weak and quite unnecessary response. "I carried a watermelon?" he said disgustedly to himself and Ron just laughed. He didn't have too much time to mentally beat himself, because at that moment he felt somebody tugging on the collar of his shirt. He looked down into the chocolate eyes of Ginny, who was smiling devilishly up at him. As he was being dragged to the dance floor, and not for the first time that night, he tried to protest.

"No, you see, I uh…don't dance. Really, I don't," he said meekly. Ginny was having none of that, so Draco let himself be pulled to the middle of the room.

"I'll teach you," she said mischeviously, as she took both his hands and put them on her waist. Draco could feel his pulse excellerate as the song started and he could barely focus on Ginny's experienced instruction.

"Come on, relax," she teased, "just feel the music." She began to roll her hips into his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco was completely lost. He had no clue what he was doing. _It's like my body just doesn't work_, he thought morosely. _Relax, she says, how am I supposed to relax when I feel as though I am having sex with clothes on! Not that I would know what sex felt like in the first place. _He scowled, and realized just how true his thoughts were.

"Just let yourself go, it's easy," purred Ginny directly into his ear, and Draco felt himself flush as he felt her heated breath on his neck. Glancing around, hoping that nobody was paying attention to his bumblings, he noticed Harry gazing in his direction with a small smirk on his face, that turned into a smile when he caught the blonde staring. Draco felt his cheeks color even more, as he quickly turned away, embarrassed at being made a fool.

Draco followed Ginny's advice, trying to prove to Harry that he really could dance, and by the end of the song ( _finally!_ ) his clumsy movements became more refined and his jerky hips began to roll smoothly. He was rather proud of himself, and when he sought out the shaggy-haired man to mentally gloat over his tiny achievment, he was nowhere to be found.

As Draco lay in bed late that night, staring restlessly out the window at the moon, his mind refused to surrender to sleep. His mind was being overwhelmed with the memory of heated gazes, and intimate touches, and a pair of dazzling emerald eyes. Harry.

Harry was new. He was different .He was overpowering, but not imposing. He was intense, but not frightfully so. He was every bit the man that Draco wanted to be. _I'm so weak. You would never notice me in a room, but Harry…He demands your attention. He's attractive, he's charasmatic…_

Draco wished to be more like Harry. To be able to hold his own in a room, to be able to be the center of attention as opposed to the shy person standing in the corner. _Wallflower, that's what I am._

As a Malfoy, though, Draco could never be that boisterous. He could never dance wildly without abondon, or laugh freely without a care in the world. No, a Malfoy was the definition of grace, elegance, and refinement. Malfoy's were to be feared and respected, and to look down on those such as Harry. How disgraceful! What a travesty, these ruffians acting like such fools in public! He could hear his parents disgusted cries.

As far as being carefree, when it came right down to it Draco was anything but. Sometimes he felt as though he was carrying the fate of the Malfoy world on his shoulders. All through high school he attended only the best and the brightest academies, sure to attract only the best and the brightest medical colleges. As the son of the family, and eldest child, he was expected to follow in his father's footsteps, and the pressure to become a doctor just as respected, just as good as his father was unbearable. _Yes_, thought Draco, _I must carry on with the family business_, he mocked.

Not once in his life could Draco remember either of his parents asking of him what he wanted to do with his life. What he wanted didn't matter. _After all, theres no 'I' in Malfoy_, he thought sarcastically. In truth, Draco didn't want to be a doctor at all. In fact, he didn't know what he wanted to be. He spent too much time studying for a future he didn't want to even think about a life of his own. Growling in frustration, he rolled over, trying desperately to just fall asleep.

"Mmm, Blaise…," murmured his sister in the next bed. _Oh no! I forgot to warn Pansy about Blaise! As if I don't already have enough to worry about._

It took Draco a long time to fall asleep that night, and when he finally did, his mind was plagued with dreams of a firm body wrapped around his, warding off all of his worries with heated breath on his neck. Dreams that come morning, he wouldn't remember.

Deeply immersed in the strong arms of his dream, Draco smiled in his sleep.

TBC

* * *

_Please review. Come on, why not? You took the time to read it all, why not review too?_


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Here is chapter three, earlier than I had expected really. It's slightly longer than the other chapters, but it my opinion still too short. Oh well. I don't necessarily dictate the chapter length considering I already have the story nicely planned out. They just come out how they come out. And on that note I shall stop gabbing and let you (whoever you may be, though judging from the reviews I have a fair idea) read.

* * *

Chapter Three

Draco awoke the next morning feeling content and well rested, with fleeting glimpses of a quickly blurring dream in the back of his mind. He paid it no mind and began to groggily prepare for the day, his mind lingering back to the previous night. He still had trouble believing that it had really happened, that it hadn't all been a dream. But he knew that it must have been real, for never in his wildest dreams could he ever imagine something such as the throbbing sea of dry sex that he had encountered the night before.

As Draco heard his parents, and presumably Pansy for her bed was already made, in the next room he felt a stab of guilt surge through him. He knew his parents would never approve of his involvement with the staff, much less his participation in that dark and crowded room. He felt as though he was betraying his family simply by thinking about it.

But, he thought, _am I not allowed to enjoy myself? Despite what they think and expect of me, I'm a teenager for God's sake! Should I not be allowed to have fun?_ He couldn't help but feel the slight amount of anger that he did towards his parents for the tight leash on which he was kept. It went only as far as the classroom and the operating room, and no further. While he knew that a large part of the reason behind his introverted ways was his deep commitment to his studies and his own need to succeed, his parents were also largely to blame. They had always been very judgmental of the friends he kept and nobody seemed to meet their standards. This had led to Draco bringing home fewer and fewer friends, until his world finally revolved solely around his studies and his family. And quite frankly, he was sick of it.

He wanted to do the things that regular children did. He wanted to go out on a Friday night, or to go to the school dance. During the summer he wanted to go to the beach and simply hang out, maybe even get a tan_ (Hell! I'd settle for a sunburn!_). Instead he stayed home weekends reading and studying, and going to cotillons with family friends. He spent his summers in France, visiting museums and impressing his father's colleagues. His life thus far had been anything but that of a normal teenager. _Come to think of it, I've never even been on a real date!_

Draco's anger had grown throughout his internal turmoil, and he yet again felt traitorous for it. No matter how infuriated he became with his parents, he truly did love them and respect the people they were. He realized that they only wanted the best for him and the family; he just wished that his parents would take the time to actually look at him as a person, and want what was best for him as an individual, not a Malfoy.

Throughout the duration of breakfast Draco had been unable to look at his parents and had been even more quiet than usual, ridiculously afraid that somehow they would know about last night. They hadn't even noticed. He had been avoiding them all day (_Damn family loyalty_), and now was on his way to fetch Pansy and see if she wanted to perhaps go swimming in the lake. _That sounds like a normal, teenage activity! _Draco thought with a smile.

He found her at a long table covered in various wigs of all styles, sizes, and color. There were many ladies surrounding the table all giggling and trying on the wigs, making faces in the mirrors and in Draco's opinion, making fools of themselves. He spotted Pansy at the far end of the table, fruitlessly trying to fit all of her hair into a short black wig. Draco rolled his eyes. Quietly walking up behind her, he lightly pinched her sides and chuckled when she squealed.

"Settle down Pans, it's only me!" he said, trying to suppress his smile as she glared up at him. "What are you doing, anyway?" he said, raising one delicate eyebrow and looking dubiously around the table.

"Oh nothing, just seeing what I would look like without blonde hair," she said distractedly, still trying to stuff her hair into the tiny wig. Before he could make a snide comment about the head lice she was surely catching, he felt eyes on him and quickly looked up and scanned the area. Standing not five feet away from where he stood were Harry and Ginny, chatting quietly. He felt his pulse increase beneath his pale skin, and lowered his eyes. He couldn't resist his desire to look out of the corner of his eye at the pair, and felt his chest constrict painfully as Harry leant down and gently kissed Ginny on her freckled cheek. _Maybe Ron was wrong…_

"Draco? Are you okay? Are you…are you blushing?" laughed Pansy loudly, attracting the attention of all around the table, and much to Draco's horror, Harry's and Ginny's as well. "Look, you are! You're getting even redder now! What is up with you?" she queried as her laughter died down. Draco desperately willed her to shut up, but it was too late. They were both surreptitiously looking at him strangely. _Stupid Pansy._

"Nothing is wrong Pansy. Stop laughing, you sound like an undignified ape," scowled Draco, determinedly not looking at the pair at the end of the table.

"No need to be so snippety!" replied an indignant Pansy.

"Whatever," mumbled Draco, as he chanced a look at the pair, only to find Harry gazing at him with the same smirk from last night, and Ginny shaking her head in quiet laughter. With a hurried goodbye he quickly walked away, the lake completely forgotten, with the familiar sensation of being watched tingling the back of his neck.

"Harry! That was an awful thing to say!" chortled Ginny as she shook her head.

"Well it's true," he said, not even looking at her, his gaze trained on the blonde a few feet away.

"It's not his fault he doesn't know how to dance," she defended.

"Yes, well, I could always teach him how" he suggested with a devilish look. "That is unless you want to," he added, giving her a sly look. She shrugged her shoulders loosely before replying,

"Eh, he's too…innocent for my taste. Besides, I don't want my date to look prettier than I do," she joked.

"Not that that's hard to do," returned Harry, who was quickly hit with a spare wig. "Come on Gin, you know I'm just joking!"

"Yeah, I know…not that your opinion means anything,'" she said, giving him a pointed look.

"Not to you anyway," he chuckled. Then, his face darkened and contorted with concern, "Hey, are you going to be able to work tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry, don't worry," she said, "I'll be fine. Now aren't you late for a lesson?" she asked, not so subtlety changing the subject.

"Shit, you're right. Okay, I'll see you tonight. But if you don't feel well-"

"I won't dance, don't worry! Now go!" she ushered, gently pushing him in the direction of the dance studio.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a wink, then was off. Ginny watched him as he bounded off with a frown on her face, silently wishing Harry to just be careful.

Draco stood silently against the banister of the large gazebo, gazing out at the dancing couples. The now familiar twinge of guilt was strong in his chest, as he felt his father's strong grip on his shoulder while he tried not to stare at Harry as he danced gracefully with an older woman. He watched with hooded eyes as the woman swayed her hips sensuously and traced a filed and painted nail down the side of Harry's face, who in turn pulled the woman closer to him with a sexy grin.

He noticed Lavender enter the gazebo, glancing around with narrowed eyes. She purposefully strode towards Harry and not so gently pulled him aside, with a tight apology to his partner. Lavender furiously began to ask Harry something, though all Draco could make out was 'Ginny', and from Harry's angered response he got 'resting'. Lavender made a quick response, then walked away, once again searching the area, this time with a hopeful look in her large brown eyes.

Draco averted his gaze, hoping that she wouldn't notice him, but sadly she did. He smiled brilliantly, albeit shallowly, at her as she approached.

"Hey there, would you care to go for a walk?" she asked coyly, taking his hand in hers and slowly leading him off the dance floor. Draco looked helplessly to his father, who merely gave a slight nod then returned to his conversation with Mr. Fudge. Draco's shoulder's sagged in defeat. Lavender was too busy grinning to notice.

They walked for a few minutes in quiet, Draco thinking of excuses to escape, Lavender sighing and occasionally mentioning how romantic the night sky was. She had looped her arm though his and now used this advantage to drag him along a small pier, where she proceeded to sigh and lay her head on his chest.

"What a beautiful night…don't you think so Draco?" she asked, gazing up at him with doe eyes and pouted lips. Draco supposed she was a very lovely girl, and certainly easy on the eyes with a nice body as well, but he just didn't feel anything towards her. He found her annoying and the way she treated the staff only vexed him further.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he responded stoically, gazing out over the water. He could feel Lavender's eyes on him, but didn't look. When he felt soft lips gently kissing the base of his neck, he froze, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks.

"La-lavender…wh-what are you doing?" he stuttered, trying to stay as still as humanly possible, as to not give her any ideas.

"What is it, Drake? Don't you like it?" she pouted. Draco winced at the use of 'Drake'. _She probably thinks it cute. Typical._

"I'm hungry. Yes, that's it. Why don't we go get something to eat?" suggested Draco desperately. Luckily Lavender caught his drift and they began to make their way towards the Main House. Once inside the large kitchen, full of stainless steel appliances, Lavender began to root through the large refrigerator.

"Let's see, what would you like? We have brownies, salad, lasagna, brownies…" she listed, hunched over inside the huge fridge.

Suddenly, Draco heard faint, sporadic crying. Inconspicuously, he searched the kitchen, and then in a dark corner, wrapped within herself, hair tousled and make-up running, was a sobbing and disheveled Ginny.

TBC

* * *

Please please please review! They make me oh so happy and inspired, yet I don't even get that many. Le sigh.

Come on...just review!


End file.
